Dungeon Keeper (series)
Dungeon Keeper is a series of Real-time Strategy Games published between 1997 and 1999 for the PC. A sequel, Dungeon Keeper 3 was planned, however it folded and Bullfrog was bought by EA. The basic premise of each game was simple: The player took control of an anonymous entity known as The Keeper and built a subterranean complex of Rooms, Traps and Doors, and used fiendish creatures to kill the invading Heroes. It is one of the few games that has the player take control of Evil beings, and the various objectives changed with the levels. The player has several abilities that they can utilize throughout the game. These include building Traps and Doors to defend the Dungeon and to impede the path of invading intruders, cast a variety of Keeper Spells, and send a range of different creatures into battle against the Goodly Heroes. The player also has the ability to use the Torture Chamber to convert enemy creatures and goodly Heroes to your cause and even scavenge enemy creatures for yourself (DK1 only) Games * Dungeon Keeper ** The Deeper Dungeons ** Dungeon Keeper Gold ** Dungeon Keeper Premium * Dungeon Keeper 2 * Dungeon Keeper 3 * Dungeon Keeper Mobile * Dungeon Keeper Online Fan Work/Add-ons *DK1: **Dungeon Keeper FX **Level Editors ***ADIKTED ***Dungeon Keeper Editor **Map packs *DK2: **OpenKeeper **Level Editors ***Official Editor Similar Games Agent Keeper A community project started by Sayrken. Developed by Saykren and is currently in the Alpha Phase via Google Code. Project Type: Freeware Dungeons Chart your own course as you go agains the grain of a heroic quest and choose the dark side. Developed by Realmforge Studios and published by Kalypos Media Digital. The game is currently launched via Steam. Project Type: Commercial Dwarfs!? Developed by Power of Two and published by Tripwire Interactive. The game is currently in launched via Steam . Project Type: Commercial Dwelvers Dwelvers is a real time strategy game inspired by the old time classics Dungeon Keeper and The Settlers. Developed by Rasmus Junggren and is currently in the Alpha Phase via IndieDB Project Type: Commercial Evil Genius A game in the same vein as Dungeon Keeper but set in a comedic scenario inspired by spy thriller movies like the James Bond films. The player takes the role of an evil genius whose goal is world domination. He gets to build and manage a secret base inside of a mountain on a tropical island and inhabited by typical bad guys. The game is notably more complex than Dungeon Keeper (and the base is persistent throughout the entire game) but plays similarly on the most basic level. Developed by Elixir Studios and originally published by Sierra. Available on Steam and GOG.com. Majesty: The Fantasy Kingdom Sim An RTS game with large similarities to Dungeon Keeper. The player is a king who has to command heroes in order to achieve certain goals or simply get by, he cannot control them directly, however. He rather has to construct buildings which will train, equip and otherwise support them and place reward flags that will attract heroes. Like in Dungeon Keeper heroes have different needs and level up like in RPGs. Developed by Cyberlore Studios and originally published by Microprose. Available on Steam and GOG.com. Natural Born Keeper A fully 3D Dungeon Keeper 1 remake by IKSLM Developed by maxhayman with a demo of the game is available via ModDB Project Type: Freeware Startopia A game in the same vein as Dungeon Keeper, developed by Mucky Foot Productions (founded by former Bullfrog employees). It is set in a sci-fi scenario but has a premise obviously inspired by Dungeon Keeper. Instead of building a dungeon the player has to build facilities on a space station which is inhabited by creatures belonging to different alien races. Like in Dungeon Keeper they have a simple life of their own, different characteristics and needs but will also have to engage in fights. Developed by Mucky Foot Productions and originally published by Eidos Interactive. Available on Steam ond GOG.com. Project Type: Commercial Theme Hospital A slightly earlier game by Bullfrog. Rather than managing dungeons the player has to manage hospitals, build rooms with specific purposes and look after the needs of his employees. Rather than fighting heroes and monsters the player obviously has to fight diseases but some of the mechanics are very similar (for instance employees can be picked up and assigned to rooms by dropping them into them). Developed by Bullfrog and published by Electronic Arts. Available on GOG.com and Origin. Project Type: Commercial Underground Throne Underground Throne is a Dungeon Keeper-inspired RTS with entirely new characters, minions, story and a few different mechanics involving creature logic and DNA. Once codenamed as Underground Space Wars. Developed by PawByte and is currently in the AlphaPrime state via SuperLongName.com. Project Type: Commercial War for the Overworld The game is considered to be the most polished and finished of all of games similar to Dungeon Keeper. Developed by Subterranean Games Ltd and is available for purchase via Steam . Project Type: Commercial Inspired Games The following games were inspired by Dungeon Keeper, but have entirely different game mechanics and genres: Minecraft MineCraft is a game about breaking and placing blocks. At first, people built structures to protect against nocturnal monsters. Developed by Mojang and has launched across PC/Mac/Linux as well as video game consoles . Project Type: Commercial Citation: Indie Games Podcast Overlord Like Dungeon Keeper, the game puts the player in the shoes of an evil entity that seeks to dominate a typical fantasy world and corrupt everything that is cute and beautiful. Unlike Dungeon Keeper, it is an action game with RPG elements where the player directly controls the evil ruler but he does get to command an army of minions as well. Like Dungeon Keeper, it parodies other fantasy works and comes with a healthy dose of British humour. Developed by Triumph Studios and published by Codemasters. Available on Steam and GOG.com. Project Type: Commercial Overlord II The official sequel to the aforementioned Overlord. It follows the same premise and expands it. Developed by Triumph Studios and published by Codemasters. Available on Steam. Project Type: Commercial ---- Features * Rooms * Creatures * Heroes * Levels